eitcplayersfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:William Yellowbones
Welcome Hi, welcome to EITC players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lord William Yellowbones page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- John macbatten (Talk) 00:56, 30 May 2011 I Accept I accept you as my son/grandson. However, I have a spy.... I know that everyone, and that includes Robert, has been trying to twist me to their side. King George II of England 01:25, June 1, 2011 (UTC) still not heir You're still not heir. Okay Okay, I am actually relieved you are no longer a enemy. I just wanted to make it clear that I am ruler after John.. Or you could become my son. (Thats a real offer) My son If your MY son you would thus have a guranteed position as next King. I would also trust you more and we would both have a shot at being king. You would be prince and I would have a family! ye-es This means however that: You must actually listen to me and not plan any assassinations. Also, try to refrain from fighting on the wiki because it will give me a bad name. If you agree then yes! Also, if you agree meet me on Antassa, Port Royal right now.. Wait a few minutes I'm still loading. Sig Here, the code is King George II of England 18:26, June 1, 2011 (UTC) William, #It's not so much lying when we're both aware of role-playing. #You better havea big bank account #Matthew was disowned. King George II of England 23:01, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: HE WHAT!?!?! I'm not firing him. I'll make you an acception and seat you near me. King George II of England 01:34, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I Didn't I don't know who that was. King George II of England 01:39, June 2, 2011 (UTC) John Macbatten I looked through edit history. King George II of England 01:43, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I'm not a host, I can't force him to do anything. You screamed at him, so he didn't give it to you. Next time ask politely. King George II of England 01:52, June 2, 2011 (UTC) His choice He's the host, he chose you as Golden. Your still sitting with me. King George II of England 01:54, June 2, 2011 (UTC) The Chart! I made that chart, Will! I made you platinum, assuming you had been approved! John (THE HOST) said he didn't want you platinum, so I changed it since he can't do coding. I can't change your position! King George II of England 01:57, June 2, 2011 (UTC) William, I can't change it because you asked. That'd be like me overthrowing what you eat for breakfast. King George II of England 02:02, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I didn't write that I didn't! Thanks Thank you for informing me, but I am not afraid, seeing as he literally can't harm me. King George II of England 23:00, June 6, 2011 (UTC)